


Ghosted for good

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Mentions of Soriku, Online Dating, Oral Sex, ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After two and a half months of talking Ventus finally works up the nerve to ask someone he'd met on a dating app out to dinner. It doesn't even take two hours for another man to pick him up when his date never shows.
Relationships: Riku Replica/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 14





	Ghosted for good

**Author's Note:**

> It took me an extra few minutes for this because as I was typing for fandom it added the (Video Games) thing to Kingdom Hearts and I SWEAR that wasn't there before so here we are. Please note that I wrote this at work while in the Time Out Chair of Covid Check In and no, I don't regret anything
> 
> Also, I'm an American so all these clothing sizes are American as well

Ventus let out a quiet sigh as he ran a finger along the rim of his water glass. He’d been waiting for his date for over an hour and a half now, at this point he was sure he’d been stood up but part of him was still hopeful so he waited patiently in an attempt to prove himself wrong. He checked his phone one last time to be greeted by the same empty notification screen before shoving his phone back into his pocket. Man did he feel like a fool. He’d really believed the person he’d been talking to was interested in him after over two months of almost constantly talking yet there he was, sitting alone at a table after an hour and a half with his head in his hands. While Ventus was wallowing in his own self pity, he heard someone sit down in the chair across from him with a relaxed sigh. He peeked out from between his fingers to see a man with long silver hair and bright seafoam green eyes sitting with his chin propped on his hand while he stared at Ventus. 

“You get ghosted?” the man asked with an amused tone.

“Yeah…” Ven mumbled, poking at a half melted ice cube in his water glass. 

“Here, let me make it up to you.” the stranger offered as he stood up and held a hand out to the blond.

Ventus took a moment to take in the sight of the other man, his eyes looking over the tight black jeans, buckled black boots, and loose red shirt as he nodded and accepted the hand offered to him. He allowed himself to be pulled out of the restaurant and guided onto the back of a motorcycle. The man handed Ventus a helmet and waited for him to put it on before wrapping the blond’s arms around his waist.

“Stick close and hold on tight.” the man warned, waiting for those arms to tighten around him before starting the engine and beginning to drive off. 

Ventus clung to the stranger out of fear to keep from falling off and getting hurt. He had no clue where they were going but wherever they were heading had to be better than sitting alone at a table until he either finally gave up or was kicked out at closing. Riding on the back of a strange man’s motorcycle in the warm evening air was definitely better than closing out a restaurant where he hadn’t even ordered anything. The man pulled into the parking lot of a clothing store, parking in a space by the sidewalk before killing the engine and removing the key from the ignition. 

“Let’s get you something else to wear, you look like you borrowed some middle aged white dad’s clothes.” the man explained with a soft pat to the hands on his stomach. “We’ll get you something you can dance in.” 

“Dance?” Ven asked with a look of obvious confusion as he pulled the helmet off his head. 

“Yeah, dancing’ll get your mind off the girl who stood you up.” the silver haired man offered his companion a bright smile as he took the helmet and set it on the back of his bike before guiding him into the clothing store. “So what’s your name?”

“My name’s Ventus, call me Ven.” Ventus replied as he glanced around at the clothes displayed around the store, the racks and tables of neatly organized clothes drawing him in. 

“Ven...well Ven, I’m Ritsu. It’s nice to meet you.” Ritsu smiled brightly to the blond before guiding him over to a table with skinny jeans neatly folded on it. “Find an outfit you like, I’ve got tonight covered.” 

Ven’s eyes gravitated to a pair of red jeans with black string laced along each of the outer sides. He checked the price tag and couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of the price. “Are you sure? We just met and these are kind of....expensive.”

“Yeah, you looked like you needed a good night and I’ve got no problem spending a little if it means you have fun.” Ritsu explained as he looked through the pile in the style his date had been looking through. “What’s your size?”

“Normally I’m a 26 but these look like they’re in women’s sizes…”

Ritsu let out a quiet hum and grabbed a pair that seemed about right. “We’ll try these ones, I’ll grab you a different size if they don’t fit right.” 

“Okay, that sounds good.” Ventus offered with an awkward smile before looking around at the shirts that the store had on display. His eyes settled on a shirt made of black fabric that was solid up until crop top length with the remainder being made of a red fishnet type material. He glanced over at the other man to see him looking over shoes and nudged him. “Are you okay with sheer shirts?”

“Oh hell yeah, you’d look great in a sheer shirt.” Ritsu grinned before holding up a white boot that zipped on the side. “This look good to you?”

Ventus nodded, starting to get excited as he looked through the shirts in the style he liked for one in his size. “I wear a men’s size 9.”

“Here you go, I’ll be waiting outside the fitting room in case something fits wrong.” Ritsu explained as he handed over a pair of the white boots that should fit right, ushering the blond into the fitting room. 

Ventus made sure the door to the fitting room was locked before stripping down to his boxers. When he’d gotten into the uber earlier that day, he’d never expected he’d be trying on new clothes. He pulled on the jeans, admiring how well they fit him before pulling on the shirt to find it was a little loose on him. He pulled it off and peeked out of the fitting room to catch his companion’s attention. 

“Something up Ven?” Ritsu asked as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. 

“This shirt’s a bit loose, can you bring me a smaller one?” Ventus asked as he held out the slightly large shirt.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” 

Ventus watched the other man head over to the racks before reclosing the door. He sat down on the bench inside the fitting room and started to pull on the boots, appreciating how well everything his date had picked out for him had fit him so far. A knock on the door caught his attention and the blond zipped up the second boot before walking over to answer it. He opened the door again and was handed a shirt. 

“Thank you Ritsu!” Ventus thanked his companion as he accepted the shirt, waiting for the hand to retreat before closing the door again.

He pulled the shirt on and turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. He could see every curve of his body defined by the tight fitting clothes, his eyes wandering in awe as he looked over his form. Ventus grabbed his phone from where he’d set it on the bench and quickly snapped a full body mirror selfie before turning to the door again. 

“You still out there?” Ventus asked, his whole body buzzing in excitement. 

“Yeah, you ready?” Ritsu called back.

“I don’t know, you tell me.” the blond opened the door, smiling as he watched the other man’s eyes widen and his jaw drop. 

“I knew bringing you here was a good idea but fuck, I wasn’t expecting you to be hiding all that under a dress shirt and chinos.” those seafoam eyes looked Ven over, taking in every dip and curve of his body as Ritsu worked to contain himself. "Come on, let's go pay and put your other clothes on the bike."

"Where are we gonna put them?" Ventus asked as he walked over to where his clothes were on the bench, moving his belongings to the pockets of the jeans he was wearing. 

"There's a compartment under the seat." Ritsu explained as he reached over to take the tags off the jeans and shirt his companion was wearing. He took the box for the boots and the tags to the counter, chatting casually with the cashier as he paid for the clothes. 

Ventus hummed quietly in acknowledgment while he folded his clothes to keep them neat and tidy. He carried his neatly folded clothes to the counter, waiting patiently for the other man to finish paying before following him back out to the parked motorcycle. Ritsu opened up the compartment under his seat with one of the keys on his keyring, holding it open for the other man and waiting for him to put his clothes away neatly before closing it back up. 

"You ready to head out?" Ritsu asked while climbing onto his motorcycle. 

The blond nodded, pulling the helmet back on before climbing on behind his companion. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, holding onto him tightly with his body pressed against Ritsu's back. The silver haired man had to take a moment to compose himself before starting on the road towards their destination. Ritsu drove as safely as possible to keep his precious cargo from getting hurt, pulling into a spot off to the side in front of a somewhat popular club. Ventus pulled the helmet off once he was sure they were parked for good and not just taking a break. He climbed off the bike, staring at the outside of the club as the other man pulled his keys from the ignition. 

"You alright Ven?" Ritsu asked calmly while he pocketed his keys. 

"I wasn't expecting someplace like this when you mentioned dancing…" Ven admitted, allowing his hand to be grasped as his date guided him into the club. 

The bass thrummed through the whole building as they stepped inside, the lights a sharp contrast from how dark it was outside. Ritsu pulled his companion over to the bar to buy him a drink in an attempt to help him loosen up and relax. Both of them pulled out their wallets, offering their IDs to the bartender to prove they were old enough to be there. 

"Order whatever you like, I'm paying." Ritsu offered with a smile. 

"You already bought me new clothes, I can't-"

"I'm the one who dragged you out here on a date after you got ghosted, you can pay next time if it makes you feel better." the silver haired man explained to dismiss the argument. "Tonight's my treat." 

"So now you're admitting it's a date?" Ven teased before turning to the bartender. "Can I get a cider?" 

"I'll have a Jack and Coke." Ritsu ordered, wrapping an arm around his companion's waist. The two of them waited in a comfortable silence for their drinks, the taller of the two paying for them before they wandered over to an empty table tucked away in a corner of the club. "I saw a cute guy waiting patiently for an hour and a half for a date that never showed while third wheeling on a date. What can I say? You were already prepared to go out, I just changed who you were going out with." 

"My prince charming, saving me from sitting alone for the rest of the night." Ventus couldn't help but smile as he took a sip of his sweet drink. 

"And hopefully keeping you from being alone at least a few more nights." Ritsu offered confidently before taking a drink from his glass. 

The two of them chatted idly about little things to get to know each other, only pausing when Ritsu went to get them each a couple more drinks before starting right back in on their conversation. The silver haired learned that the person Ventus had been waiting on was someone he'd met and been talking to on a dating app and in turn had been told about the date Ritsu's twin had been on that he'd been invited out on in an attempt to get him out of the house. Ritsu had apparently been so engrossed in work as of late that even his brother's boyfriend, a man named Sora from what Ventus could understand, had gotten worried about him holding himself up in his room while he worked. He explained that he'd just gotten too into his projects and forgotten what day it was. After their third drink each, Ventus found himself being guided out onto the dance floor. Hands settled on the blond's waist as Ritsu settled in behind him, the two of them swaying at first while lips traced along the side of the blond's neck. Their swaying slowly turned to teasing grinding, Ven's arms settling around the neck of the man behind him while Ritsu's hands started to explore his date's curves. The two of them were starting to become acutely aware of how many people were around them and Ventus wasn't sure what made him decide to do what he did next, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe he'd been thinking about it since he'd been joined at the restaurant table, but before he could stop himself, he whispered in his date's ear. 

"How about we go somewhere a little more….private?" Ventus offered with a teasing roll of his hips to accentuate the offer. 

Ritsu's breath caught, his hands tightening on the smaller man's hips. "There's a nice hotel a few blocks away, it's safer than going back to my place."

"Only if I can pay half the cost." 

"I can handle that." the silver haired man softly nipped the back of his date's neck before gripping his hand and leading the way back out into the cool evening air. 

Ventus took a deep breath of the fresh air, smiling as he was guided along the sidewalk towards the lights of a distant hotel. He paused in front of a drug store, eliciting a confused look from Ritsu. 

"If you wanna do this tonight, we should get some condoms and lube." Ven explained while motioning his head towards the store. 

"Shit, you're right." the taller man kissed his companion's cheek before leading the way to the back of the store where this store chain kept their adult supplies. 

Ventus grabbed a generic bottle of lube and watched as his date grabbed a box of assorted condoms, the two of them paying before continuing their short trip to the hotel. The exterior of the hotel made it seem so sophisticated and high class that Ritsu had to reassure his companion the room's weren't as expensive as he was thinking. One conversation with a bored front desk clerk and an elevator ride up to the third floor later was all it took for Ventus to find his back pinned to the door of the room they'd rented and his lips stolen in a needy kiss while the other man fumbled with his key card to open the door. They stumbled into the room together without separating from the kiss, hands moving to find any patch of exposed skin they could. After one particularly rough tug of Ventus' hair, the two of them collapsed onto the bed. 

"I haven't felt like this since I was 16." Ritsu admitted while trying to pull his boots off. "I feel like I'm sneaking behind my parents' backs while at a 'study session' all over again." 

"Well how about you hurry up and take your pants off so I can study the taste of your cock then?" Ventus whispered while he pulled at his date's clothes. 

"As hot as that sounds, if you ever say that again I'm gonna spank you." Ritsu threatened with a squeeze of the other man's ass. 

"Please, that sounds so good." Ventus moaned softly as he pressed back against the firm hand. 

Ritsu let out a quiet growl as he sat up and patted his lap invitingly. The blond unzipped his boots and set them on the floor before laying across the other man's lap. He felt a firm hand rub his backside, a shiver going down his spine in anticipation as the hand squeezed before it was raised and brought down with force on Ventus' ass. Ven let out a loud moan, gripping the duvet on the bed as he arched his back. Ritsu had to take a deep breath to restrain himself as he brought his hand down again. He counted in his head as he continued to bring his hand down on the soft backside of the man in his lap, biting his lip as he hit ten. As soon as he hit twenty, Ritsu couldn't hold back any more and rolled Ven over in his lap, working to take those tight red jeans off him. He pulled Ventus' pants and underwear off in one go before moving to settle between his legs and leaned down to take as much of the blond's cock into his mouth as he could. Ventus whimpered and gripped his date's long silver hair as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. Ritsu held onto the smaller man's thighs gripping his head, looking up to watch his reaction while bobbing his head teasingly slowly. He teased the head of Ventus' cock with his tongue before running his tongue along the vein on the underside. The sound of Ven's poorly contained moans was becoming his new addiction as Ritsu swallowed around the cock in his mouth. The fingers in his hair tightened and he could tell his partner was getting close from how much he was squirming. Ritsu looked up, his eyes meeting his date's as he hummed around his cock. Ventus moaned loudly, his head hitting the mattress again as he tried to hold out a little longer. 

"P-pull off! I'm so close…!" Ventus whimpered and pulled at his companion's hair to try and pull him off. 

Ritsu gripped his partner's thighs tighter before pushing down farther, letting out what sounded like a growl to let him know he wasn't coming up until Ven finished. The blond's eyes rolled back as his muscles clenched, a soundless moan leaving his throat as he released down his date's throat. Ritsu groaned quietly as he swallowed every last drop that his companion gave him before pulling away with a soft popping sound. 

"Did you..?" Ventus couldn't even finish his question as his face flushed a dark red, his hands moving up to cover his embarrassment. 

"I'd do it again too." Ritsu promised as he pressed a soft kiss to one of the pale thighs he was holding. "Fuck, I'm already close just from giving you head."

Ventus pushed his date to lay on his back, sitting on Ritsu's lap before pulling his shirt off. He could hear the other man's breath catch at the sight of his nipple rings and smiled as he threw his shirt aside. His hands ran along the other man's chest before pulling the hem of his shirt up over his head and tossing it aside to join his own. Ventus slowly reached down to unzip his partner's jeans, pulling his cock out of his boxers and ran his thumb along the head. Ritsu shivered and groaned as he ran his hands along the pale thighs on either side of his lap. 

"Think you can hold out for a little while or are you gonna cum when I start fingering myself?" Ventus whispered into his date's ear while running his hand along his cock. 

"Depends on how much of a show you put on." Ritsu admitted as his head hit the pillows. "Fuck, I want you on my cock so bad." 

Ventus let out a hum as he kissed the other man's cheek before pulling away and reaching over to grab the bag of supplies they had bought. He tore open the packaging that held the lube bottle before popping the cap open and pouring some on his fingers. Ritsu's breath caught as he watched Ven lean forward to rest his chin on his shoulder, his eyes focused on the sight of the blond pressing two fingers inside himself. 

"I'm so glad your date ditched you now." Ritsu whispered, his hands moving to grip the other man's hips. 

"I'm glad you got me up from that table." Ventus smiled and kissed his companion while he stretched himself out. 

Ritsu's hands moved to the smaller man's backside, kneading his still red cheeks while rocking against his thighs. Ventus pressed his free hand against Ritsu's stomach to stop him, fingering himself open faster before removing his fingers and reaching for the box of condoms. 

"Hurry." he whispered against the silver haired man's neck as his hands moved to hold onto his shoulders. 

Ritsu nodded and with a quick glance at the contents of the pack picked one as a surprise to his partner, tearing open the small package before rolling the condom on and positioning himself. "You ready?" 

"Are you?" Ventus whispered before quickly pushing down on the other man's cock. He arched his back as he felt himself being filled, the ridges on the condom catching him off guard. "Oh fuck!"

"Shit! Babe, don't move yet." Ritsu begged as he gripped Ven's hips tightly. He took deep breaths to calm himself down before laying back again and rubbing his partner's hips softly to soothe the nail marks on his skin. "Okay, you can move now." 

Ventus leaned down to press their lips together again as he started rolling his hips, lifting his hips up before pressing down again rhythmically. Ritsu held still to the best of his ability while his hands explored the smaller man's body. Ven pulled at his date's hair in an attempt to signal for him to take the lead, wrapping his legs around his waist and rolling them both over when his first hint fell flat. Ritsu pressed his face against a date's neck as he picked up a slow rhythm and listened to the soft breathy moans Ventus was releasing, tangling their fingers together while pressing kisses to every inch of exposed skin he could. 

"Do you work tomorrow?" Ritsu asked quietly with a soft squeeze to one of the blond's hands. 

Ventus shook his head, closing his eyes as he tried to focus on anything other than those ridges rubbing inside him _just right_. "No, I'm off for the next couple days."

"Good." 

Ventus didn't even have a chance to ask why Ritsu had asked before the other man hooked his legs over his shoulders and gripped his hips tightly before his pace suddenly changed from slow and sensual to rough and brutal. Ven moaned loudly, arching his back as he reached back to hold onto the headboard to keep his head from smacking the wood. He squirmed slightly as the rubbing of the ridges started to overstimulate him, tears prickling at his eyes as he begged for release. Ritsu kissed one of the legs on his shoulders, reaching down to pull at one of the nipple rings on his partner's chest. His hand moved along Ventus' chest, down his abs, to finally grip his cock and start moving his hand in time with his thrusts. Ven's begging got louder and more persistent as he pulled at the pillows, nearly screaming when he finally tipped over the edge with his release. Ritsu groaned loudly, pressing in one last time as the tightening of the other man's muscles around him brought him over the edge. The two of them clung to each other as they came down from their hormone fueled high, laughing as they cuddled. 

"That was amazing." Ventus whispered, his throat feeling raw from how loud he had been. 

"We're just getting started, give me a second to catch my breath." Ritsu mumbled, nuzzling his partner's neck softly. 

  
  


Ventus blinked tiredly, his body aching as he tried to remember where he was from the night before. He could feel arms wrapped around himself and peeked behind himself to see the familiar sight of the stranger he'd spent the whole night with. As much as he'd normally get embarrassed in this kind of situation, something about waking up with Ritsu just felt right. He curled up closer to him, letting out a quiet hum as he felt hands listlessly stroking his stomach. 

"Morning handsome." Ritsu whispered groggily as he pressed a kiss against the back of his companion's neck. "What time is it?" 

"The clock says 9am." Ventus replied with a glance at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

"Mmm….late check out isn't till 11…" the silver haired man explained as his lips teased the sensitive spots he'd found the night before. 

"We're out of condoms babe…" Ven argued halfheartedly as he rocked back against his partner. 

"That's not a problem for me if you don't mind being exclusive." Ritsu offered with a kiss to his cheek. 

"I thought you'd never ask." 

Ventus smiled and turned his head for a proper kiss, letting out a quiet hum as their hands wandered across each other's bodies. Ritsu pulled his boyfriend close and buried his face in soft blond hair. 

"Let me thank whoever ditched you one of these days." 

**Author's Note:**

> I expect like 3 people to scream at me after this but it was worth it


End file.
